Strange is Normal Right?
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Dreams can be a funny thing for everyone. Nobody is an acception to strangeness in their life. So maybe a dream like this... Is normal?  Slight Crossover


Two in the morning.

That's what her clock read. She'd been up since seven this morning... And had yet to be able to get any sleep due to a small problem she was having at the moment.

"Bitch, if you don't stop staring at me, Ill gauge your fucking eyes out!"

Ok. So her problem wasn't small. It was a big one! It was beyond big; it was catastrophic and suffocating her. For her problem was a man. A dead man who haunted the dreams of many. A man who'd created a fearful legend around himself and all the people he came in contact with. A man whose skin was burnt and decaying, who wore a, in her opinion, tacky dark red and green stripped sweater, a dirty, brown, fedora with dark green jeans, and had a gardeners glove with knives for fingers on his right hand.

This man was Freddy Krueger... And he was sitting on her bed. Sitting on her bed and sulking like a two-year-old. He was rhythmically tapping his right hand on the metal of her bed post, making it clank in a pattern that was creepy and slightly annoying.

Pursing her lips, Lindsey pushed her specks up on her nose and sighed. "Well excuse me! It aint every day I get a killer for a nightly visit. It's usually Werewolves and Goblin Kings." Her voice was dull and sarcastic, as she sat up more in her bed.

Freddy glared her way, as he ceased his tapping, and pointed his index razor at her.

"Listen, kid! Cut the sarcasm. I didn't come here to listen to that crap!" Lindsey could see he was getting irritated, and she quickly thought it best to not anger him more than he already was. The man was moody and just waiting for an excuse to hack at something.

She'd rather she not be what he dug his claw into.

"Then why are you here? I mean come on! Do I really act or look like I know anything about relationships! You are talking to the wrong girl, Krueger." Freddy crossed his arms over his chest and raised his head slightly. "You're still a woman, so maybe you can tell me what the fuck is up with the bitch that locked me out of her head and house for the night!" There was stress in his voice, and Lindsey almost felt sorry for the Dream Demon. Almost.

"She's been doing that alot lately," Lindsey mused, running her hand through her thick, light blonde, hair. "For a month now, right?" Krueger grunted and nodded, as he stood up from her bed, making it creak. He stepped around her small room, poking at her animal collection. He raised his hand to stab at a stuffed pink rabbit, only for a pillow to crash into his head.

"Hey! Leave the stuffed animals alone! Wreak your own shit and don't touch mine!" She was being kind of childish, she knew. But if there was one thing she cared about a lot, it was her childhood stuffed animals. She'd been collecting them since she was little, and didn't give a damn who knew it! And she never let anyone fuck with them! Not even Krueger!

Freddy huffed, as he rolled his eyes and went to lean against her closet door. His foot and gloved hand were twitching, as he glared at the corner of her bed. "Have you tried talking to Nancy at all?" At the mention of Nancy Thompson's name, Freddy stiffened and his pout grew.

Really it would've been cute... If he was six and not dead and burnt!

"I take that as a no, then," Lindsey sighed, shaking her head. "Why do men have so much trouble with asking questions?" Freddy growled, as he turned hi gaze to her. "Why do woman always have to be so fucking complicated?" Lindsey laughed, finding his frustration amusing. Freddy Krueger was acting like a snappy teen.

It had always surprised her. When she had first meet Nancy two years ago, the two had clicked. Lindsey found Nancy's view of life to be that of a strong woman that had been through a lot. She respected Nancy and loved her like a sister. And Nancy trusted her and cared for her just the same.

So much so, that six months ago, she had spilled her past to her. Had spilled the horror and pain she had suffered. Had shared the knowledge of a man who made her the strong, sometimes dark, woman she was; Freddy Krueger.

At first Lindsey had been unable to believe what Nancy had told her of the burnt man. But after Nancy had been able to travel into her dreams and take her through her memories... Lindsey never doubted the girl again.

But six months ago, Lindsey was shocked nearly to death. Nancy had come to visit her in her dream... But she hadn't come alone. With her was Freddy Krueger... And the news that Nancy was in love with the man!

Of course Nancy hadn't straight out told her. Oh no! Lindsey had been able to see it. The way she reacted when she found out he had followed her into Lindsey's dreams. The way they looked and acted with each other. The sexual tension you could feel between them was so thick you could have cut through it like a butter-knife through wet paper; easily.

She'd been disgusted and freaked by it at first. The thought of Nancy giving herself to a dead man who had tried to kill her in the past... It was just fucking strange! But she'd eventually allowed herself to accept it, and get use to Krueger visiting with Nancy in her dreams, or, surprisingly, out in the real world!

But he'd never come to her alone. Nancy, on nights or days out that it was just them, said it was because Krueger didn't like her. He found Lindsey to be obnoxious, bitchy, and a nosy little bitch that was always in his way. Which basically told Lindsey one thing; he was jealous of her. Jealous of the time she got to spend with Nancy, which was more than he was able to. Really Lindsey found it pathetic and childish.

So she tended to ignore the burnt Dream Demon. Only hanging and talking to Nancy, even if he was with them. But tonight it was just them. He was in her room, having walked through the reflection of her bedroom mirror to get in, sulking and trying to get her to help him figure out what was wrong with Nancy.

Now even Lindsey had to admit that something was up with her friend. Nancy had been... Emotional lately. She was always jumping from mood to mood, and had been getting sick a lot after they'd eat together. Now Lindsey had a thought on what could be wrong... But she wasn't really sure if she believed it was possible. And the more she thought about it now... The more she couldn't help but want to panic and throw up!

"Freddy," Lindsey finally whispered, pulling Krueger out of his sulk, as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Freddy... When was the last time you and Nancy had... Had sex?" Oh she wanted to puke! When she'd found out the first time the two had slept together, Lindsey hadn't been able to stand near Nancy or Freddy without wanting to throw up and question what the fuck was wrong with them! As much as she respected Nancy's choice of dating Krueger... She couldn't fathom why she'd sleep with him!

Freddy straightened up and growled. "None of your fuckin business, you nosey whore!" Lindsey's face reddened in anger and her teeth mashed together, as she sat up in her bed and hissed at him. "It is my business if you want me to help you figure out if Nancy might be pregnant!" As soon as the words passed through her teeth, she clamped her hand over her mouth and stared wide eyed.

Freddy's face went from anger to pure shock and disbelief. He stood straight and stared at her. "What... The fuck did you say?" Lindsey bit her tongue and mentally kicked herself, as she lowered her hand from her mouth and let out a weak sigh.

"Well... I... Nancy might be pregnant..." Her voice trailed off for a minute, as Krueger continued to stare at her, causing Lindsey to squirm in her bed. It was creeping her out and making her nervous the way he was staring at her without blinking. Like a stalker that was pissed off at you!

"Month and two weeks," Freddy sounded angered and dazed, as he mumbled out the answer to her previous question. Lindsey quickly did the math, and her stomach churned in disgust. Yeah... She's been sick for a month now, and she was getting moodier over time. "That's gotta be it... Nancy's fuckin pregnant."

She said it in such a matter-of-fact way, that Freddy seemed to flinch from her. His claws had dug themselves into the wood of her closet door, and he had his left hand on his head as he pressed his fedora down onto his scalp, a look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"Wow... You as a dad... I mean I know you already had a kid when you were alive, but... Damn. I can't see it." Lindsey rambled, flinching as she watched Freddy rip his glove from her closet door, before making his way over to her bed. "Hey? What are you doing?" Lindsey exclaimed, only to watch Freddy jump onto her bed, and walk over to her bedroom window and step into its light reflection and disappear without a sound.

"What the fuck... Was that about?" Lindsey stared at her window, blinking behind her glasses. She stared at the window for a few more minutes, before shaking her head. Trying to figure out Freddy Kruger was giving her a headache!

Mumbling incomprehensibly under her breath, she went to close the blinds for her window, only to cry out and jump back, falling off her bed and landing with a loud thud on the ground, her legs and ass up against the bed. Groaning, Lindsey shakily pushed herself up, and glared at her window. Well more like she glared at the person on the other side of her window.

"Jason Voorhees! Dammit! You scared the shit outta me!" The masked man said nothing, as he roughly wrenched her window open. He was about to step down on her bed, only for Lindsey to scramble up onto her bed and flail her hands and shake her head. "No! Jason! Your feet are covered in dirt and blood! No! Stay!" She pointed a finger at him, emphasizing her meaning. Jason stopped, and tilted his head to the side.

The two stared at each other, as Lindsey rubbed at her temples. She was getting a splitting headache. First Freddy now Jason? Was the universe pissed at her or something? She was about to tell the big guy to go back to his house and leave her be... When she looked directly into his eyes through his mask and her heart clinched slightly.

The man looked like he was about to cry. His form was stiff and shaky as well. "You had a bad dream about your mom again, didn't you?" She whispered, earning a slow, stiff, nod from the man that reminded her of a child at the moment. Hanging her head and running her hand through her blond hair, Lindsey shook her head and waved the giant of a man in through her window.

"Come on. You can stay here for the night. But no trying to kill my family or dog again!" With that, She moved out of the way and allowed the man inside as she mumbled to herself.

Sometimes she was just too damn nice for her own damn good!


End file.
